vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scout
Summary Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts and the youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky "in-your-face" attitude who learned how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance. So the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with Meat Cleaver, 9-A with weapons | 9-A Name: Jeremy Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: Early 20´s Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman and Bat Wielder, Can jump once in mid-air (twice with the Atomizer, although the second jump causes self-damage; five times with the Soda Popper), can temporarily increase his stats with certain weapons, Superhuman Speed, can respawn due Medic surgically implanting himself with every other Merc's soul Attack Potency: Wall level with the Meat Cleaver. Small Building level with weapons (Knocked out a soldier in one blow with a bat. Weapons such as his Scattergun should be comparable to the Shotgun used by other classes and more damaging than his bat) | Small Building level (His weapons have been upgraded to be much stronger, contributed to the destruction of various tanks and boss enemies) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed, higher with the Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost | Massively Hypersonic '''reactions/combat speed on BONK! | At least '''Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed with MvM upgrades, higher with the Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of restraining Heavy in Meet the Scout), likely higher Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class (Killed the Heavy in three bat swings in Meet the Scout) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive Soldier's rockets and was able to go hand to hand with the Heavy in Meet the Scout) Stamina: Superhuman (BONK! usually causes fatal lethargy (lack of energy) to regular drinkers, as a side effect, and Scout drank multiple cans as if it was an ordinary hobby) Range: Melee range with bats, dozens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: A full list of his weapons can be found here. Intelligence: Growing up in the rough streets of Boston, Scout was getting into street fights at an early age, having earned his running ability through his efforts to get there first. Now he is considered one of the nine most dangerous mercenaries in the world, being an expert at flanking, evasion, and being incredibly annoying to friend and foe alike. Nevertheless, he is indeed a force of nature on the battlefield, and is able to keep up with all but the most deadly of combatants in sustained firefights. He was also clever enough once to trick the Spy by taking advantage of his sentiments for his mother. Weaknesses: Scout is academically inept and incredibly impulsive, which is exacerbated by his puffed-up self-esteem. All of these things have gotten him into trouble on numerous occasions. He is also insecure about his feelings for Ms. Pauling and his attempts to impress her can distract him from time to time. Key: Base '''| '''MvM upgrades Gallery Meet the Scout Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Gun Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Speedsters Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tier 9